ReMIXed
by Nate-kun
Summary: It wouldn't be the first time he got his facts wrong.


**So it's come to my attention that the big badass himself, Nomura, has decided to give KH 1.5 a North American release. Now, this isn't exactly confirmed itself, it's just that a certain voice actor let out some information that more or less confirms it. Now, if you're a dumb donk who strayed away from Kingdom Hearts after completing Dream Drop Distance, then here it is in one big sentence:**

**Remember all the babies whining about how they wanted Kingdom Hearts remakes on the PS3 because "****_Boo hoo hoo,_**** I have to have a PS2, PSP, ****_and _****a 3DS to play every game in the series!"**

**Well joy, they got their wish. Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX is a remake release for the PS3 containing the "Final Mix" edition of KH1, as well as Re:CoM, and a three hour movie version of Days. (Because God forbid they actually ****_make_**** us play that again. ****Hopefully the movie will be enjoyable, seeing all those "text-box" Days scenes remade into actual cutscenes (which the final game was severely lacking in.) would be a sweet treat.**

**I can only hope that another remake by the name of Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX will come out sometime in the future containing KHII Final Mix, Birth by Sleep, and a movie version of Re:Coded. I mean, it just makes sense, doesn't it? Maybe throw in Dream Drop Distance or a movie version of that too, depends on how old it is by the time that comes out. But yeah, enough with the obvious, story time now.**

**Word Count: 573 words.**

* * *

ReMIXed

_"Remember, when in doubt, resort to duck wizardry."_

An odd trait for the duck was to show signs that weren't of blatant rage. The wizard was easy to anger, and this coupled with the burning flares of his own arrogance, ignorance, and impatience, made for a completely distinctive individual.

That being said, the occasional smile and "Oh boy!" were not uncommon, they were just immensely overshadowed by his quacks, complaints, and newly coined-copyrighted term, "Waks".

Today is one of the more bizarre days for this mallard mage, but it wasn't positivity that was overcoming his mood, it was surprise.

He ran down the hallways of Disney Castle, the pitter-patter of his webbed feet slapping against the royal carpet. The magical enchanted brooms were carrying buckets of water to and fro, one of the few chores they knew how to do without completely muddling the whole thing up.

However, there were occasional floods every now and then.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled, squirming through the marching row of cleaning utensils, lack of manners and inflated pride intact. Because of his brash actions, each broom was rammed down and drenched in their own buckets of water.

As the duck continued to run, one of the soaked brooms rose their fist, flailing it in silent anger.

After crossing through a few more paths and throwing down more brooms, the duck came up to the room of a certain knight. Normally, a discovery with such startling caliber as the one he made would have been reported to the king, he apparently wasn't in at the moment.

Pluto was there though, but he was too dim-witted to know what to even do about the situation, or too wise. Whichever fit.

Donald knocked on the door with heavy pounds, thinking about resorting to using his wand if he had still gone unheard.

Fortunately, it didn't have to come to that, and Donald found himself greeted by a response no less than five seconds later. Goofy opened the door, complete with tired eyes and a hint of bags.

"Donald...? What are ya doing here...?" he asked.

In response, the duck grabbed one of his magical tomes, opened it, and began flipping the book's pages as fast as he could. Pages and pages of countless, unnecessarily big-worded text flew by in seconds, the lot of it all doing nothing but bemusing the knight.

His bewilderment came to an abrupt close as Donald located the page in question, "Look at this! Right here, on this page, I saw it only a few minutes ago and I ran here as fast as I could to tell ya!"

The page foretold on the arts of predicting the future and the steps required to attain mastery of the sport. The duck shoved the book in Goofy's face, referring to a certain spot on the book that had caught his attention.

"See this?! Wak! I decided to try and see into the future, and the book told me that time is gonna reset!"

The knight cocked an eyebrow, not as intelligent as Donald when it came to wizardry, but just as smart as him when it came to anything else. To him, the only thing apparent was that his day-off from knighthood had gotten interrupted by an apocalyptic warning.

"Uh, Donald... You didn't read all of that. It just says that time is going to be reset, _in high-definition._"

It was a genuine misunderstanding.


End file.
